Giving in
by Redizded
Summary: My take on what happened between Alicia and Will behind closed doors, in that hotel room. Needless to say, lemons!


**Summary**: What happened when Alicia set foot in that hotel room, followed by Will?

**Rating**: M

**Author's Note**: I have to confess two things. One: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Two (if you're still there): English isn't my mother tongue.

Wait wait wait! Don't run off Please give it a chance. I'll gladly take any comments, good or bad, or any suggestions/corrections you'd be kind enough to make. I don't have a beta, but I'm looking for one!

Thank you for stopping by and for doing me the honor of reading a few words, or even the whole story if you feel up to it!

* * *

><p><strong>Giving in<strong>

He closed the door.

That was it. There was no going back. Not that he wanted to, anyway. But he'd feared until the very last moment that she'd back out, bolt out of the elevator and grab a cab home. He knew that would have meant the end of their relationship. Even the friendship part of it wouldn't have survived, because he'd wanted her for so long that friendship would never be enough after almost having her, finally. God knows he'd never craved a woman this badly. He always had. She'd always been at the back of his mind, in a special place that he seldom allowed himself to look into because he'd really thought, until today, that he'd never get so lucky.

That he was currently involved in a relationship with another woman, he was well aware of. But he couldn't find it in himself to spare Tammy more than a fleeting thought. If that made him a bastard, then so be it. He wasn't a man of many principles. No good lawyer ever is.

She was standing in the middle of the living room, her back turned to him, arms hanging at her sides. He noticed that her hands were slightly shaking. She was nervous. He found it endearing. She wasn't used to this. Unlike him, Alicia was a woman of principles, and she'd always been faithful to Peter. Although it certainly wasn't Will's first time in a hotel room, and despite his experience with women, he was surprised and a little mortified to find that he was nervous, too. And with good reason: tonight's stake was so high. It was his last and only chance to finally satiate his hunger for her. Tomorrow, they'd have to resume their lives, their work, as if it'd never happened. Tonight would be their secret, something that he would play and replay and re-replay behind closed eyes at every opportunity, without hope of it happening again.

He stepped into the room and came to a stop right behind her. Despite the passionate kisses they'd shared in the elevator, she seemed so troubled now that she daren't turn around. A surge of tenderness washed through him, at seeing her so vulnerable. She, who was always strong and determined. In slow motion, he imprisoned her right hand in his and, brushing her hair back with the other, he planted a soft kiss on her neck. She immediately leaned against him, tilting her head back to allow him better access. He kept kissing here there, and let his hands start a journey up and down her throat, down her arms, around her waist, to her hips. They rested there, squeezing gently, until Alicia reached for them and slowly draw them up until they cupped her breasts. He gladly obliged her, brushing his thumbs against her nipples and eliciting a moan from her that made him smother a somewhat smug smile against the soft flesh of her neck. His smile was soon replaced by an anguished groan when she ground her hips against his very obvious erection.

"Alicia!" he gasped.

Things started to get blurry then. He quickly spun her around. Their eyes met, reflecting each other's raw need. Cupping her face between his hands, he lost them into a deep kiss that left them gasping for air and feeling dizzy. Their hands were suddenly everywhere, hers awkwardly undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, and his pulling her blouse over her head and deftly unhooking her bra. He revelled in the first contact of her bare breasts against his chest. God he wanted her. With all his body and might. Desperately.

He suddenly kneeled in front of her. She stared down at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he murmured in a husky voice "Allow me...", and then he closed his lips around her nipple. A whimper escaped her throat and she wove her fingers into his hair, urging him closer. She didn't think she'd ever wanted a man more than she did right now. All she could think of was the feeling of his hands spanning her waist, of his tongue teasing her nipples in turn, of his hair softly brushing the sensitive skin of her breasts. All she could smell was the scent of him, a mouth-watering mixture of musk and after-shave with a hint of perspiration. All she could hear was the soft suction noises he was making, the rustling of her skirt under his hands, their combined ragged breaths and a buzzing in her ears that made her feel like she was being dragged underwater, in a secluded haven.

Will. Always Will.

Of course, she'd loved Peter. Truly, and honestly, she'd thought she'd been over her college crush. Had relegated it to an insignificant, immature infatuation that occasionally titillated her in her dreams or fleetingly entered her thoughts like an unannounced visitor, easily gotten rid of. When he'd reappeared in her life, she was in such a dire strait that she didn't have the luxury to ponder her feelings, to wonder if fate had played a trick on her. She just worked hard and accepted whatever comments he made, and truly thought nothing of it.

But after a few months, gradually, she'd started to regain awareness of her surroundings. She'd admired him for his eloquence, his cleverness, his figure, too. She knew his reputation with women. Had known it since college, had almost added her name to his tableau de chasse, at the time. Almost. But their attempts had always been ill-timed.

And so, she'd recently found herself gazing at him on several occasions and seeking his eyes in return. And whenever he eyed her back, she felt a rush of warm in the pit of her stomach and quickly looked away. She felt like an infatuated teenager, and at the same time she started to feel alive again.

That night, in Will's office, God knows what would have happened if he'd been there when she came back. Probably what was going on right now. Ever since then, despite all her efforts to salvage her marriage, she knew deep down that she wouldn't deny Will a second time if they had another opportunity. She simply wasn't strong enough for that.

Will's lips were now taking a wet path from between the valley of her breasts to her navel. His hands had found the side zipper to her skirt and were pulling it down. She stepped out of it and mentally heaved a sigh of relief that she was wearing, if not a matching set of underwear, at least stockings instead of pantyhose. Her relief was short-lived however, when she felt Will's mouth descend below her navel. Nerves kicked in. She gently freed herself from his embrace and started to walk backwards to the bedroom, an apology in her eyes, hoping he'd take the hint. He did, and having kicked off his shoes and socks, matched her steps. He never broke eye contact. The look of hunger in his eyes made her feel weak in the knees and she could only hope that the bed wouldn't be far.

As they reached the bedroom threshold, Will started to unbuckle his belt and slowly tugged it out of the loops of his pants, still watching her intently. She was shocked to realize that he looked predatory, and that she actually liked it. She found the sight of it unbearably erotic and almost came undone right then. Will's pants were soon discarded and she blushed furiously when, without a hint of nervousness, he stepped out of his briefs too. She couldn't help but gazing intently at his muscular legs, his narrow waist, his lean and subtly chiselled chest, his broad shoulders and, of course, his erection. Pointing boldly at her and begging for an attention that she was eager to give. When her eyes finally reached Will's face, he was sporting a wry smile at her lack of subtlety and she blushed even harder. But his grin was contagious and she found herself returning it.

"You're beautiful", she whispered.

His eyes turned impossibly tender, then, and he took the last step that separated him from her. He reached for her hands and brought them to his lips.

"I've wanted you for so long", he murmured against her palm.

He cupped her face and pulled her toward him for a kiss. She ran her tongue on his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Their tongues met and their kiss deepened. Alicia moaned softly into his mouth, her hands roaming over his chest. One of his hands was entangled in her hair, keeping her face securely locked to his, and he allowed the other to slide along her back, and to cup her bottom. She moaned again and her hand slid to his erection. She was instantly rewarded by a low hiss that escaped from his lips.

"You little tease", he purred in her ear.

That sent a shiver down her spine and the heat in her belly intensified. She was positive that her panties were soaked by then.

Will took her hand and led her to the bed. He leaned a knee on the edge and used it as a leverage to tip her gently on top of it. She landed smoothly on her back, bracing herself on her bent elbows. She watched him slowly crawl over her, resting his weight on his palms on each side of her head. He could feel her nipples grazing his torso with each laboured breath she took. Playfully, he took her bottom lip between his teeth and applied gentle pressure. He felt a smile twitch the corners of her mouth and she retaliated by curling her tongue on the inside of his upper lip. He let out a chuckle and finally lowered his mouth on hers completely, invading it, tasting it deeply and enjoying it sinfully. Without breaking the kiss, he leaned on his side, and, while cradling her neck with one hand, he let the other fondle her breasts, eliciting a little whimper from her. His fingers slid on her skin, descending to her waist, her hipbone, and finally cupping her bottom. He lingered there for a moment, and then continued his descent along her thigh, her knee, down to her calf. Cupping it, he slowly bent her leg up and away, making her part her thighs slightly. His hand left her calf and he made his way up the inside of her thigh, slowly, tracing idle patterns on the soft skin.

She was actually trembling from anticipation and willed her heart to slow down. But it was a lost battle. Will's hand finally reached its goal between her legs and broke the kiss to look at her intently. His eyes were pitch black. With his thumb, he brushed against the fabric of her panties. Her eyes fell shut.

"Are you this wet for me?" he asked in a husky voice.

"No. It's the pianist downstairs that got me all worked up".

Her attempt at casual teasing was belied by the neediness that colored her tone.

He let out a brief chuckle, and then his hand was making fast work of getting rid of her panties, immediately resuming its position on her now bare flesh. He caressed her there, spreading her wetness and using it to draw circles around her bundle of nerves. His touch sent sparks of electricity through her body.

She made a move to take him in her hands too, but he caught her wrist with a mischievous grin.

"Ttt tt. I want this to last, and I can assure you it won't, unless you behave. Will you behave, Alicia?"

"Yes, sir", she replied with a solemn voice, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Good girl."

A small chuckle escaped from her lips, which soon turned into a gasp of pleasure when he boldly inserted two fingers inside her, curling them inward to rub her inner wall while still pleasuring her with his thumb.

She had always admired his long, fine-boned hands. They'd always played an important role in every fantasy she'd had of him. And tonight, she was beginning to learn that they were far more skilled than she'd imagined. Somehow, he seemed to have precognitive knowledge of her body's confines and she found herself moaning loudly and writhing under his steady, confident touch. He drunk in her parted, swollen lips, her hair splayed on the golden bedspread, her heavy-lidded eyes, her pale skin. He committed each detail to his memory. He knew he'd never forget the sight of her, flushed and panting and beautiful under him. And he'd make sure that she would always remember. He felt the need to brand her somehow, so that she'd always remember. To leave his mark on her, if only in her mind. To claim her as his.

As he intensified his movements, she grabbed his wrist and tried to push his hand away. At the same time, her back started to arch off the bed.

"Please", she begged in a hoarse voice, words spilling out fast, desperate. "You've got to stop now, or I'll...I'll..."

"That's all right, Alicia, let go. I need it as much as you do. Please, come for me." he urged her, refusing to release his hold on her.

And so she did.

He watched her, transfixed, as she cried out his name and tore at the sheets, riding out the waves he'd given rise to.

"God, you're beautiful", he breathed, awed by the sight of her writhing underneath him.

When her orgasm subsided, she opened her eyes and met his. Now that the moment was over, they both felt a bit shy and smiled tentatively at each other. Alicia drew her to him for a tender kiss, gently stroking his hair. She reached for his erection once again, and this time, he didn't stop her when she started to stroke him, exploring its soft length. She found herself unexpectedly aroused again by the knowledge that it was her who had made him so hard. He seemed to enjoy her caress, breathing heavily in her neck and clenching his fingers through her hair each time she swept her thumb across the head.

She was about to guide him into her when realization dawned upon her.

"Will... I haven't got a condom. Have you?"

He stopped nibbling at her earlobe and mumbled "Yes. Don't worry" in her neck.

With a last kiss on her lips, he pushed himself up and off the bed.

He reached for his jacket's pocket and retrieved his wallet.

"So you knew you were going to get lucky tonight? Or do you always carry them with you?" she teased.

"Ah, what can I say? I'm a romantic at heart", he quipped. He grabbed a couple of foil packages and started to tear at one.

"Let me", Alicia breathed, reaching for him.

He then situated himself on top of her and lowered himself gently between her parted thighs. Framing her head between his hands, he gently kissed her eyelids and, without the help of a guiding hand - they were both beyond ready - he slowly pushed into her. Theirs eyes fell shut of their own accord and they simultaneously let out a gasp.

"Good God, Alicia", Will panted.

He withdrew almost completely from her and reached for her thigh. Hitching her leg on his hip and maintaining his hold on her thigh, he pushed back, fully sheathing himself inside her. He felt her back arch as she dug her nails in his shoulders.

"So good, you feel so good", she moaned.

They soon found a rhythm to their thrusts and she locked her legs around him to allow him deeper. They kissed languidly, deeply, enjoying every second of their joining. When the need came to intensify the friction, Will sat up and manoeuvred her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He gripped her hips to help her move and she threw her arms around his neck. Nose to nose, they started to move again, faster this time. The new angle of penetration felt even better, hitting her sweet spot with each thrust, making her cry out. To her surprise, she soon felt the familiar tremors that announced an impending orgasm.

"Will, I'm close... I'm so close...» she gasped, eyes screwed shut.

"I am, too... Look at me, Alicia, look", he urged her in a strained voice.

He brought one hand to her hair and twisted it back in a knot to the base of her neck, securing her face to his. She opened her eyes and found him staring back at her, his eyes black as coal. She felt his other hand slip between their joined bodies to stroke her. His touch combined to the eroticism of his eyes boring into hers was entirely too much, and she went flying to pieces. He fell over the edge right after her, her name on his lips. He collapsed on the bed, dragging her with him, and gathered her close. No, he would never forget this night. She wouldn't either.

* * *

><p>She sat up. "Maybe we should...» she started hesitantly.<p>

But immediately, his hand was on her arm.

"Please don't... Alicia, please stay the night. Please. One hour isn't enough. Hell, one night isn't either, but I'll take what I can."

She stared at him. The longing in his voice, in his eyes, held a note of desperation that shot straight through her heart. God knew she felt the same. She thought it over for a moment. It meant that she wouldn't go home to her children tonight. Worse, that she'd have to pretend she'd stayed up at work. Guilt nagged at her at the thought. Could she bear deceiving them like this, she who held their esteem and love above anything else? But then, for the first time in many months, she felt that she deserved to love and to be loved as a woman instead of a mother, if only for one night. She reflected that Zach and Grace would never know about it, and that Will would only enter their lives if, one day, they were able to take their relationship to another level -one that didn't involve sneaking in hotel rooms. And that maybe, for once, they'd be ok without her. She trusted her exuberant brother to make sure they were.

She grabbed her cell phone and quickly typed on it. Then, she laid back down and he encircled her in his arms. God, she felt light. And happy. She nuzzled up against him with a little purr of contentment. She felt him smile against her hair.

"Are you tired?", he asked.

"No."

"Good. Because I was thinking. You know, most presidential suites have a private jacuzzi in the bathroom."

"Now, do they?"

"Uh uh."

"How interesting."

She'd made a show of sounding indifferent. But his hearty chuckle told her he wasn't fooled, and she couldn't help but join in. In a swift movement, he pulled her on top of him and whispered to her ear:

"Are you up for round two?"

As an answer, she leaned in for a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Morning had come, eventually.<p>

Hand in hand, they had left the room and had headed for the elevator, hoping they'd be alone in it to steal a few last kisses before taking separate paths to their respective cars, and meeting at the office as if nothing had happened.

Lost as they were into each other, none of them saw the steward surreptitiously pulling out his cell from behind a breakfast cart, and snapping a few pictures of them before resuming his task.


End file.
